Origin of Nightmares
by Rain of May
Summary: "I'm Madara Uchiha," he answered with great pride, "I'm here to make a deal with you." "What kind of deal?" "I know of your nightmares. What keeps you awake at night," he said, his face inching towards hers slowly. "I can make them go away, in exchange for one valuable... thing." Madara/Unnamed OC. Inspired by Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku.


Origin of Nightmares

By: Rain of May

* * *

><p>Madara Uchiha x Unnamed OC<p>

Note: Here it is! My first fic to be published on . I would love to know what you guys think! Also, a big thank you to AaCcEeYy for betaing my fic!

* * *

><p>The princess had many desires she needed fulfilled. She wanted to indulge herself in alcohol and the jesters' antics. She wanted to live a life of leisure and greed.<p>

And she would have done just that, if not for her father and mother, who insisted on stepping down from the throne decades early, passing the position of ruler down to her.

They refused to admit it was due solely to their neglect that the economy was failing, complaints and threats of irate citizens were piling up, and crimes and poverty were going by disregarded. No, instead, they simply passed the clean-up on to somebody else. The king and queen were cowards after all, but no more than her. They claimed it was for her sake.

_Indolence runs in the royal blood_, she thought to herself with a bitter laugh.

The thoughts of responsibility and restrictions plagued her, particularly in the dead of the night, where the only sound she heard was the lightness of her own breathing, as opposed to the usual hustle-bustle of the rushing maids cleaning the castle. At night, there was nothing to distract her from her fears. Her silk sheets tangled themselves between her nude legs and dangled off the edge of her canopied bed, tempting the lurking monster that was the deadline of her succession to the throne. The date edged closer and closer, waiting in the shadows, ready to strike.

Only five more sleepless nights.

On the first night, she heard her curtains flutter from behind her. The comforting, warm summer breeze on her bare back conflicted with slight feelings of annoyance. She was certain she had ordered for her windows to be shut when she was sleeping.

"Has the maid gone senile? Can't even remember the simplest of tasks..." she grumbled, rising from her bed. This was ridiculous. She was royalty; she shouldn't be doing any chores. She would have screamed for her servants if she wasn't so indecently dressed in her lingerie.

It was as she walked towards the window that she heard a slight shuffle behind her, stopping her in her tracks. She hugged her chest protectively and tilted her head to the source of the sound. She was interrupted by a muscular arm that snaked its way around her waist and pulled her into an embrace. She found his other hand covering her mouth, rendering her unable to call for help. Tears began to well up in her eyes, until she heard his husky, calming voice.

"Hello, my queen."

The queen-to-be grimaced at the title. She would have given the intruder more of a reaction if not for his tight grip. Instead of attempting to escape from his grasp, she gazed upwards to get a good look at his features. What she saw was astonishing. He had long black hair, highlighted by the crack of moonlight, framing his high cheekbones and pointed chin nicely. While he was committing a crime by trespassing on royal property, he certainly didn't look like a criminal. Textbook thieves looked filthy, while this man standing in front of her looked simply.. gorgeous. His appearance easily surpassed any of the princes in the neighboring countries, and she found herself mesmerized as she stared into his shockingly red eyes.

His thin lips curved upwards into a crooked smile.

The princess' body relaxed in his hold. Taking noticed of this, he released his hand from her mouth, but didn't step away. Her mouth remained partly agape, yet she didn't scream for the guards. Instead, her eyes remained locked on him. It was the first time a man, especially one as striking as him, and under these circumstances, had been allowed so close to her.

"W-Who are you?" she asked. Her voice came out no louder than a whisper. It wasn't filled with the same authority and sureness it usually had.

"I'm Madara Uchiha," he answered with great pride, "I'm here to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"I know of your nightmares. What keeps you awake at night," he said, his face inching towards hers slowly. "I can make them go away, in exchange for one valuable... thing."

"What is the thing you wish for?" she asked, but her mind had been made up long ago. Fear invaded her thoughts in both her wake and in her sleep, and she would do anything to have them banished. Not to mention, this charming man who went by the name of Madara and those red orbs of his had a certain persuasive power.

"I'll tell you when the time comes."

Her eyes still trained on his, she gave a small nod. "I'll make the deal with you, Madara."

"Very well."

Satisfied with her answer, his smirk widened. With his free hand, he lifted her chin so their lips could meet at the perfect angle. His nose brushed against hers, and when she opened her mouth to object, their lips collided. The princess had heard of kisses in lore, but never encountered one herself. She froze, but Madara was experienced. The way he bit her bottom lip and invited her tongue to play sent a tingling sensation throughout her body. The little clothing she had on felt suffocating. Finally, she allowed herself to let loose and follow his movements. Just as she was about to forget all morals, he pulled away.

When he released his hold on her, she covered her heated cheeks. She felt disappointed; she didn't want that first kiss, filled with intensity and warmth, to end. With a light shove from him, she stumbled backwards, her fall was cushioned by her bed. He met her widened eyes with his activated Sharingan before she promptly passed out.

"This will be our little secret."

And with those words, he departed, leaving not a single trace but the opened window behind.

On the second night, she awaited the Uchiha's arrival, and he did not disappoint. The third and forth night went just as well. Their sessions began to last longer. His lips would travel to her neck and leave kisses, or sometimes even bite-marks, which often allowed small moan to escape her. He became more forceful as well, leaving the princess panting in her sleep. Everything they did was wrong, she knew, but she didn't care. She felt liberated. Alive. However, when she wanted to go further, to have him please her more, he would put her to sleep.

On the final night, it was no different.

"This is the last night I'll spend with you."

The princess broke away, "I..."

She hesitated to put her feelings towards him to words. I love you? I lust after you? It just didn't seem right.

"I'm thankful for your help."

"And I'm flattered that I, a lowly nobody, could cure my queen's insomnia," Madara replied, mockery behind every word. "But we had an agreement. I will be receiving my end of the deal shortly. It isn't in my interest to sing kids to sleep at night."

"Don't say that," she said and backed away, still breathless from their kisses, each with more tongue action than the last, "Once I'm more than just your queen, I'll repay you with riches and fame and whatever you wish."

"Of course you will."

He smiled. It was a smile different from his usual, cocky smile. It was dark and sinister with hidden intentions; for a split second, his facade vanished. This was all going according to his expectations.

Soon, every dream and every nightmare will cease to exist.

The following morning, before the moon could set, thousands gathered beneath the balcony of the castle. The princess composed herself, ignoring the whispers of the crowd. She took a deep breath and stepped into the light. Her kimono flowed with the motions of the wind. People looked up at her, some in admiration, some in jealousy, and some in judgement. This was nerve-wracking. Her hands were shaking. For the sake of Madara, whom she was in love with and in debt to, she had to carry this out.

"Hello," she began lamely, "I am your new queen."

She continued. "I am aware that you have all suffered from the neglect of my parents, but they have now stepped down. I promise each and every one of you that I will bring peace to this kingdom," she said.

"There will be no more nightmares."

She paused for effect. The people began to chatter amongst themselves. Some clapped. Some stared. But everyone came to a halt when a shade of deep red, seemingly from nowhere, slowly engulfed everything in sight. It gave the kingdom a gory appearance. She saw the sea of people and their expressions, faces twisted into looks of terror. It was quiet. Dead quiet. Despite being in a state of panic herself, she tried to open her mouth to comfort them, only to find that she wasn't in control of her body. She couldn't even breath. How was she still alive?

She sat down on her throne.

As if that gesture was what the people needed to be set in motion, unsynchronized screams filled the air. The men, women, children, began to beat at each other with anything they could get their hands on. Some even ripped off limbs as weapons. The queen wanted to express her horror. She wanted to cry. She wanted to run away. Yet her body wouldn't allow her. She remained still in her throne.

"My queen," She heard a sudden whisper as a hot breath brushed her neck. Her body tensed at the intimacy. It was Madara. He had been in the crowd a mere couple seconds ago; it was impossible that he was beside her. Little did she know, nothing was impossible for Madara Uchiha.

"I see you have left everything unpleasant behind... You will never have another nightmare. But what about your dreams?" He made sure to emphasize every syllable.

"They belong to me now."

She didn't need to ask him what he meant by that; the answer was already in front of her. Madara put his hands on her shoulders, and all color drained from her face. Her eyes too, began to lose its lovely hue of blue, green, brown. She couldn't do anything but watch her own people commit murders and cannibalism until she lost track of who was alive and who was dead. They were under the control of the red moon that illuminated the land. Its color and shape reminded her of something... something she had seen before, but her thoughts were muddled and she found herself unable to piece a single coherent sentence together.

Having seen enough bloodshed, she squeezed her eyes shut, wanting nothing more than the terror to be over. When they opened again, they were devoid of any emotion and color.

She was no more than a brain-dead puppet of Madara Uchiha.

* * *

><p>"Madara, you didn't have to go through all that work for this to happen, you know. They were weak." Zetsu said as he rose from the dirt, taking in the sight of the massacre, and the queen who was cast into a state of deep hypnotization by Madara himself. Her new crown was entangled in her hair.<p>

"This was more fun for me," Madara said as he savored the dreams. They were sweet and hopeful, with a promise of a future. It was a taste the shell of the former queen would never experience again.

What a pity.

He shook his head and turned around, not sparing her another glance.


End file.
